roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bite Force
Bite Force is a competitor in Roblox BattleBots season 4. Unlike its real life counterpart, who won 3 championships, Bite Force hasn't had much success and in fact it is currently winless. Design Bite Force heavily resembles its real life counterpart, with a vertical spinner and two "horns" beside it to allow for invertibility. Robot History Season 4 Bite Force's first match was against veteran Captain Shrederator. Bite Force tried to box rush Shrederator, but got caught on a seam in the floor. By the time Bite Force had wrenched itself free, Shrederator had long since got up to speed and delivered a nasty blow that ripped off one wedgelet and bent the other three, leaving Bite Force with no way to land a hit. Another hit sent Bite Force spinning into the wall while heavily smoking and not moving. Bite Force was counted out, giving Captain Shrederator the win by K.O. Bite Force next competed in a rumble against Necrosis and Bloodsport. Bite Force originally tried to attack Necrosis, bit wasn't able to get under and was quickly grabbed by the British crusher. Bite Force was shoved into Bloodsport and the force of the impact sent Bite Force and Bloodsport to opposite sides of the arena as well as removing one of Bite Force's wheels. Bite Force was grabbed by Necrosis again and this time was hoisted into the air before falling back to earth. Bite Force was unable to move as Necrosis' claw had punctured Bite Force's receiver. Bite Force and Bloodsport was counted out, giving Necrosis the win by K.O. Bite Force next competed in the Desperado Tournament for a shot at the top 8. Its first match was against Afrix. Bite Force tried to box rush Afrix and get a quick KO but Afrix side stepped out of the way and landed a blow that ripped off one of Bite Force's wheels. After dodging around for a bit, Afrix struck again, this time tearing off a wedgelet and leaving Bite Force desperately fighting to survive. As the last 5 seconds wound down, Bite Force caught fire and stopped moving in the center in the arena. Luckily there wasn't enough time left for a countout so the match went the distance. Afrix won a 16-0 judges decision and Bite Force lost overall and was eliminated from the Desperado Tournament. Bite Force's next fight in the regular season was against the Canadian lifter of Free Shipping. The match started poorly for Bite Force as Free Shipping quickly established itself as the faster machine and easily got to Bite Force's sides and pushed it around. Free Shipping shoved Bite Force into the wall while also lifting it up, flipping Bite Force over. As Bite Force drove around to self right, Free Shipping finally got its flamethrower working and pinned Bite Force against the wall while flaming it. When Bite Force got free, it was smoking heavily and was just barely able to move. Eventually Bite Force stopped moving due to an internal fire and was counted out while Free Shipping did a victory spin. Win/Loss Record